choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
John Tull
John Tull, a character in the Most Wanted series, is the main antagonist of Book 1. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance John Tull has short black hair that has receded to a widow's peak, a black full beard, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless brown flannel shirt and sports a tattoo of a skull with flames coming out of its eye sockets on his upper left arm. Personality Tull was psychotic, vicious and ruthless; he was a notorious hitman whose M.O. was a point blank shotgun blast to the gut. His only soft spot was for his daughter, Hayley, of whom he was overprotective as suggested by the shrine he constructed of her in his trailer. It consisted of photos encased in a giant heart painted with what was presumed to be blood. There was no limit to what Tull would do to protect his daughter. After she stabbed her boyfriend to death to with a broken bottle, Tull disposed of the body for her. When he was caught, he confessed to the murder, going to prison in her place. After escaping federal custody, Tull mercilessly hunted down anyone who threatened her reputation or career. Additionally, he was perverted and sexually aggressive, evident in the lewd comments he made towards Samantha when in her custody and lack of hesitation in handling Cassandra. He was a messy person, as demonstrated by his trailer. When carrying out his crimes he was similarly careless, making no effort to conceal his identity and instead being ostentatious. In spite of Tull's bizarre and erratic behavior, he was also a methodical planner when carrying out his crimes. He prepared for his murderous excursion in Los Angeles by asking to be paid in bullets, guns, and explosives for one of the jobs he carried out for the Centurian Biker Gang, which he had every intention of using before his death. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 1: Texas Hold'em * Chapter 2: New Blood * Chapter 4: Hack Job (Off-Screen) * Chapter 5: Devil in the Dark * Chapter 6: After Hours (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: House of Lies * Chapter 8: Hell or High Water * Chapter 9: Sunk Cost (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: LARA (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Old Wounds (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Outlaw (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Terminal Velocity * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You (Determinant) Relationships Hayley Rose Hayley was Tull's daughter. He'd do anything for her, including killing anyone who threatened her reputation or career. As a desperate and last attempt he tried to kill himself and Hayley in the plane. Samantha Massey Upon meeting Sam, Tull took an immediate liking to her as a result of her physique. Afterwards, upon each encounter he did not hesitate to make sexual implications towards her. This paired with the fact that he killed her mentor, Bill Holton, in front of her eyes - and that he would have killed Sam as well if he had enough ammunition - spurred a deep hatred in Sam for Tull and an unshakeable resolve to bring him to justice, something Tull was unphased by. Randall Grimes After Bill Holton's death, Sam tried to follow any lead, even after Tull's trail went cold. A premium scene of Chapter 6 reveals that she asked Randall Grimes about him since Randall's gang, the Centurions, had recently hired Tull to kill the boss of their rival gang. Sam discovered Randall is scared of him: Randall initially didn't want to tell her anything because he was afraid that Tull would kill his entire family. When Sam threatened to talk publicly about his cooperation, he gave in. He told her that Tull didn't want money as payment, he asked Randall for ammo for his work in Los Angeles. Fate John Tull is killed during the final battle on Hayley's private jet. Tull activates a grenade and attempts to kill Sam and Dave, as well as himself and Hayley, as a last resort. Samantha however shoots the airplane door and Tull is sucked out by the pressure. He is blown apart in midair as the grenade in his hand detonates before it is thrown. Known Victims * Bill Holton (Murdered) * Gavin Routh (Murdered) * Theresa Holland or Logan Mills (Murdered by close-range shotgun blast to the stomach) * Jessica Greene (Attempted murder by close-range shotgun blast) * Dave Reyes (Attempted murder through arson, strangling, and shotgun) * Samantha Massey (Attempted murder through arson, and shotgun) * Jamie Brooks (Attempted murder through bomb detonation) * Rebecca McKenzie (Wounded through shotgun blast) * Cassandra Leigh (Kidnapped) Trivia * John Tull makes a surprise cameo appearance in Endless Summer, Book 1, Chapter 6: If Your Character entered the right password into the computer, s/he will create a temporal paradox and be thrown violently through other timelines and worlds, one of them being John Tull's trailer, where they narrowly avoid being shot. * As killer-for-hire (mentioned in a premium scene of Chapter 6), his crimes include multiple counts of murder and the kidnapping of Cassandra Leigh. ** As of Chapter 6's premium flashback scene, Tull is Number 8 on the Most Wanted list. Sam mentioned the police know about at least a dozen murders to his name. ** Dave also mentioned that the trailer Tull currently lived in was stolen. * He used to run with the Garret Clan in the Ozarks for a while. * If you choose the option to call him a "scumbag" in Chapter 7, Tull talks about his father: According to him, this was the nicest thing he ever said to him. Tull claims to have brutally killed him for his own birthday party. * His appearance resembles the actor Steven Ogg who played Trevor Phillips in Grand Theft Auto 5. * He shares the same forename as John Castle, a character from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series. * The name John is of English, Hebrew and Greek origin, which means "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Big Bads